Un cuento para Feliciano
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: Fic con motivo de navidad- Alemania debe contarle un cuento a su lindo Italia por la navidad...como le hara? lean y descubranlo!


Hola a tooooodos!

Bueno antes que nada, feliz navidad a todo el que vaya a leer este fanfic, es como mi regalo (lo había prometido en mi otro fic el de los Drabbles y pues aquí esta) espero y sea de su agrado, se me ocurrió después de haber visto una famosa…película navideña, sin más Feliz Navidad y pues…

Al fic!

Disclaimer: ni aun porque sea Navidad Hetalia me pertenece, sigue siendo de Hidekazu Himaruya-sama…pero si alguien me los regala para estas fechas pues eso sería genial! n.n

Las películas y/o cuentos que voy a usar tampoco son míos solo los tomo prestados. n.n

**Un cuento para Feliciano**

(Axis Powers Hetalia, Fanfic)

Era 24 de diciembre, un día antes de Navidad o como la tradición lo designaba, el día de Noche buena, afuera la nieve caía fuerte pero hermosamente.

Ludwing miraba por la ventana a la tormenta de nieve que se desenvolvía afuera y que impedía que él y Feliciano salieran, no era que no pudieran es decir un par de ropas mas abrigadas serian más que suficientes, pero el alemán prefería perderse la cena de navidad en casa de Inglaterra, que sacar al italiano quien para esas fechas ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo.

Volteo a verlo, este estaba recostado sobre la cama, comiendo galletas de chocolate mientras acariciaba su pancita, simplemente adorable…pensó el rubio.

-Alemania, Alemania- le llamo sonriente

-Dime...

-Si quieres puedes ir tu a la cena de Inglaterra, yo te alcanzare mañana a primera hora.

-No- sentándose a su lado en la cama- no sería Navidad para mí si tu no estuvieras conmigo.

-Alemania…

-Bien, ahora dormir

-No tengo sueño

-Sabes que es malo para el bebe- recostando su cabeza suavemente sobre la pancita mientras el italiano le acariciaba el cabello.

Pero mi pequeño bambino no tiene sueño, Alemania sabes? El otros día leí en el internet que hablarle a los bebes antes de que nazcan es bueno para su inteligencia…

-Oh! Ya veo

Un minuto después

-Alemania, cuéntanos un cuento.

-Eh!

-Anda si?

-No, no soy bueno en eso

-Solo uno si?

-Y después te dormirás

-Si lo prometo-n.n

-Está bien.

Hace mucho tiempo en Austria vivía un hombre rico llamado Roderich Edelstein quien era dueño de una casa de contaduría y también cobraba impuestos. Era una persona muy rica pero también muy avara y malhumorada, por eso la gente lo odiaba, y él a su vez odiaba a la gente.

A su lado trabajaba un hombre finlandés de nombre Tino, quien era la única persona que lo soportaba, puesto que era muy humilde y fácil de tratar…todo lo opuesto a Edelstein.

Tino tenía por esposo a un hombre sueco llamado Berwald y ambos eran padres del pequeño Peter (Sealand), quien desde muy pequeño cojeaba.

-No recuerdo que Peter cojeara?- pregunto confundido el italiano

-Bueno es por el cuento

-Oh! Comprendo- n.n

Eran vísperas de navidad, la época que el austriaco mas odiaba pues le recordaba muchas cosas tristes y eso le molestaba.

Alguien toco a su puerta.

-Señor, Austria ya termine con mis deberes, con su permiso me retiro.

-Nos vemos mañana a primera hora.

-Pero…señor mañana es navidad y esta noche tengo una cena…pensé que me daría…

-El día libre? Tino por favor el tiempo es dinero y tú lo necesitas más que yo…

-Pero…está bien señor…feliz navidad.

-La navidad es para tontos- dijo en voz baja el austriaco.

-Eh! Pero por que dice eso….la navidad es para compartir…y no es para tontos..

-Italia, es solo un cuento

-Pues no me gusta

-Eh! por qué no

-Por que tiene un muy feo mensaje, cuéntame otro.

-Pero solo era uno y te dormirías

-Sí, pero este no me gusto

-Ah!- suspirando- está bien…veamos…

Eran vísperas de navidad, otro año en el que Mathew pasaría solo pues hacían dos años que su muy "amado" Francis, mejor conocido como Francia había muerto en un accidente, por lo tanto el estaba muy triste por eso.

Cierto día, el canadiense tuvo ganas de salir a paseara y observar la nieve, pues le recordaba a su casa y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Estando ya en la nieve, decidió hacer un muñeco de nieve con esta, así que comenzó a modelarlo con mucho amor, busco las piedras más bonitas para su sonrisa y corrió a su casa para buscar una zanahoria para su nariz, al final estuvo orgulloso de su trabajo.

Mathew llevaba consigo una bufanda, que antes le perteneciera a Francis, así que quitándosela la coloco en el rededor de lo que sería el cuello de el muñeco de nieve.

-Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…-susurro en voz baja al borde del llanto.

-Pero, por que tan triste mon amour?

Escucho, una voz muy conocida para él, alzo la mirada y lo que observo fue…

-Wa! Un muñeco de nieve poseído- grito asustado Feliciano

-No, bueno si….

-Pe…pero porque?

-Bueno…me vas a dejar continuar o no!

-No! Tampoco me gusta, ese cuento da miedo-ve ~

-Bueno entonces cuéntalo tú!

-No yo quiero que Alemania me lo cuente

-No! Y YA DUERMETE!- enfadado

-E…esta...bien…- con lagrimitas en los ojos…-hasta...maña…na…- comenzando a llorar

-No, Italia, vamos no llores- abrazándolo

-Pe...pero.…yo solo quería…que me contaras un cuento…de navidad…porque….para…pa...pasar la navidad...Juntos…

-Ya, tranquilízate si, dejas de llorar, te contare un cuento

-En serio?

-Sí, pero no interrumpas de acuerdo- acariciándole los cabellos

-Bien- n.n

La navidad para alguien como Alemania…

-Es un cuento de tu y yo?- pregunto de repente el italiano…

-Italia…

-Oh! Si...perdón…-n.n

- Bien, en que iba…o si…

La navidad, nunca había sido fácil, pues no era alguien muy expresivo y le costaba ser afectuoso con los demás, pero este año era diferente, pues, ahora vivía con Feliciano, él y el italiano tenían juntos un año, y esa era su primera navidad juntos, para el alemán no había problema en estar con el otro…el verdadero problema residía en que ya era 24 de diciembre y el no tenía un regalo para el italiano.

Como pudo, y engañando a el otro, salió muy temprano a el centro comercial, pensando en que sería bueno para su dolor de estomago, así que se puso en marcha hacia los centros comerciales, si era necesario, le daría la vuelta al mundo buscando el mejor regalo.

"El alemán seguía pensando como continuar el cuento, pero de repente escucho un sonido, más parecido a la suave respiración, de alguien dormir…volteo a ver a el italiano y lo encontró profundamente dormido entre sus brazos…"

-Italia….ya estas dormido?

-…..- (-.-zzzz)

-Ah!*suspirando*- bien, a dormir se ha dicho…- dijo mientras acomodaba a el otro en la cama.

Mientras se ponía la piyama, sonrió tenuemente, su adorable Feliciano, era tan divertido y al final no pudo contarle un cuento entero, y vaya que lo había intentado.

-Alemania….- abriendo los ojos débilmente

-Dime- le contesto mientras se recostaba a su lado

-Feliz Navidad- acurrucándose entre sus brazos

-Feliz Navidad….te amo..- le contesto mientras le besaba los cabellos.

Y así, al poco tiempo, el también se quedo dormido.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww…! Que bonito, bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, es un pequeñito regalo para todo ustedes…n.n

Si les gusto pues déjenme un review- navideño ~

Italia: Wa! Feliz navidad a todos

Alemania: y prospero año nuevo

Hika: sip! Que todos sus propósitos se cumplan. n.n

(Llegan todos los personajes de Hetalia)

Polonia: Tipo como que todos juntos…1…2…3..

Todos: Feliz navidad!

Atte.: Hikari Sumeragi…n.n


End file.
